Edward Newgate
Edward Newgate (エドワード・二ューゲート, Edowādo Nyūgēto), more commonly known as "Whitebeard" (白ひげ, Shirohige), is both a fictional character and tritagonist from the One Piece series created by Eiichiro Oda. He was the leader/captain of the Whitebeard Pirates and was known as "The Strongest Man in the World" (世界最強の男, Sekai Saikyō no Otoko), is considered to be one of the strongest men capable of rivaling King of the Pirates Gol D. Roger himself. After Roger's death, he was made known as "The Man closest to One Piece" (ワンピースに最も近い男, Wan Pīsu ni mottomo chikai otoko), became one of the Four Emperors that ruled over the New World, and placed many islands like Fish-Man Island under his protection. He considers all of his crewmen as his sons and protects them with all his might. After one of his subordinates, Ace, was captured and sentenced to death, Whitebeard came to save him in the following Battle of Marineford. Eventually, after being badly wounded while fighting to save Ace from execution, he is killed by the Blackbeard Pirates. ".''" :—Edward Newgate. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: R. Bruce Elliott (English), Kinryū Arimoto (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography His name is Edward Newgate, captain of the Whitebeard Pirates aka "Whitebeard". One of the Four Emperors ruling over the New World and the "Strongest Man in the World".. After Roger, the King of the Pirates' execution, he has been at the top of the Great Age of Piracy. With the power of the Paramythia Devil Fruit, "Tremor-Tremor Fruit", he can manipulates the vibration, allowing him to call earthquakes, tsunami and shock waves. His ability is said to be so powerful that it can "destroy the world". He calls his crew members "sons" and takes great care as a family. The crews also affectionately call him "Pops" and trust him. Ace, Luffy's adopted older brother, is also one of his "sons". Protective of his sons like Ace and Squard, he died at hands of the Blackbeard Pirates, and proclaimed that the One Piece actually exists. Appearance Whitebeard was an abnormally large human, roughly three times the size of a normal human. Unlike other large-sized humans, however, he was well-proportioned. He had a long face, ploughed because of the advanced age with many wrinkles around his eyes, and many scars running along his chest, and was very muscular. The muscles on his biceps seemed to grow bigger whenever he used his quake-based powers. Like all of his men, he had his own Jolly Roger tattooed on his back. He wore a black bandanna around his head and adorned himself with a white captain's coat, which hung loosely from his broad shoulders and bore his Jolly Roger symbol. He was always seen bare-chested, and wore light, loose pants tucked inside his large black boots, and a dark pirate sash around his waist. While not in battle, Whitebeard was typically on oxygen and attached to several medical sensor machines, due to health issues concerning his age. * Hair Color: N/A (formerly Blond) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Yellow * Age: 72 (Deceased) * Birthday: April 6 * Height: 666 cm (21'10") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "I am only one man with one heart...Call me a demon, call me a monster...but I can't be the strongest forever...!!!" :—Whitebeard's response to his status as the "Strongest Man in the World". Edward Newgate was a cheerful and carefree person during his younger years, prior to commanding his own ship and becoming known as Whitebeard. Due to being an orphan who grew up in poverty, Newgate has a strong desire for a family. In adulthood, unlike his comrades who loved treasure and riches, he only desired a family and saw that as the greatest treasure. His reign on the sea, reputation and foreboding power made him seemingly overconfident and fearless. In initial appearances, he seemed unable to see any cause for alarm on any decision he made and refused all advice given to him, such as his nurse telling him not to drink heavily or Shanks warning him of Blackbeard. However, he was much more thoughtful than he initially appeared to be. Actions that initially seem to be the result of thoughtless, headstrong bravado actually had strong reasons behind them; his loud declaration that Fish-Man Island belonged to him freed the island from all pirates and slavery, and his insistence that Blackbeard be punished was merely a cover for Ace, who had set out after him against Whitebeard's wishes. Though he may have seemed to have an overgrown ego, deep down he knew that he was nothing but a single man and was fully aware of his own mortality. He knew that the youth are the keys to the future, and that their lives are far more important than his own. He also seemed to enjoy talking about the past; the first things he talked about when Shanks visited were old memories from the past twenty-two years, and when he saw Buggy during the Paramount War, he recalled some memories from the past. People that were children at that time were still children in his eyes, even men as powerful as his fellow Emperor Shanks and Admiral Aokiji. One way to appease him involved bringing and sharing with him a drink (preferably of high quality and very expensive) while striking up a conversation, as seen with his encounters with Shanks, Roger, and Shiki; however, this did not guarantee complete cooperation from him, judging from the nature of these conversations. Whitebeard believed that it is fine when a man decides what to make of his life if he does not live to regret it. After being stabbed by Squard, Whitebeard remained forgiving and understanding toward his subordinate. Whitebeard is an extremely compassionate man, having adopted countless people of different background into his crew as his foster children, such as Squard whom he took in after the latter was devastated in loneliness after Roger killed his crew. Marco stated that the main reason the Whitebeard Pirates held such strong loyalty to their captain was due to Newgate's compassion, deeply caring for them like a father. Contrary to the tyrannical Kaido and Big Mom, Whitebeard used his power and influence as a Emperor to help people such as liberating and protecting Fishman Island from slavery, an act which touched the hearts of the citizens of Ryugu Kingdom whom were normally distrustful of humans. The ultimate proof of his compassion came when he declared war with Marine Headquarters solely to save Ace's life. A distinguishing feature of Whitebeard's nature was his high moral standards: he never forgave the death of a crewmate, and believed that a man cannot live without some form of moral code. Another example is taking on Blackbeard in order to avenge Thatch, despite being close to death at the time. However, he was willing to go against his moral code under certain circumstances, such as when he instructed Ace to let Blackbeard go because he had an uneasy feeling about him. Like Gol D. Roger, Whitebeard believed that a child should not be responsible for their parents' sins, and he told Squard that Ace should not be held responsible for Roger killing his (Squard's) original crew. Like other characters in One Piece, he has a unique laugh, which is "Gu ra ra ra ra". Like Perona, his laugh is similar to the name of his Devil Fruit, the Tremor-Tremor Fruit. However in the anime (before the Marineford Arc) and Gigant Battle, his laugh was changed to a regular "Ha ha ha ha ha". In the American Shonen Jump, his laugh is changed to "Gu ha ha ha ha". Relationships Friends/Allies * Whitebeard Pirates ** Subordinate crews *** New World Pirates **** Squard * Jimbei * Monkey D. Luffy * Impel Down Escapees Family Neutral * Impel Down Convicts ** Crocodile * Sengoku * Monkey D. Garp Rivals Enemies * Marines ** Sakazuki * Blackbeard Pirates ** Blackbeard Abilities and Powers "Even in death, his body did not fall. His figure, taking down enemies while losing half of his head, was truly monstrous. The total number of sword wounds he received in this battle was 267. He was shot by 152 bullets and was hit by 46 cannonballs. And despite all this, his proud back, over the course of his entire life as a pirate, never received a single scar from running away!" :—Edward Newgate's death. In his prime, Whitebeard was one of the most powerful pirates of his generation and was one of the only men in the world who could match the late King of the Pirates, Gol D. Roger, in a fight (the only other known to match him was Marine Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp, said to have cornered Gol D. Roger numerous times). He was one of the Four Emperors, four of the most formidable pirates that rule the second half of the Grand Line, along with Shanks, Kaido, and Charlotte Linlin. They are considered the biggest pirate threats to the World Government. Whitebeard's reputation alone made his simple declaration of Fish-Man Island being his territory enough to keep slave traders and pirates from attacking the island further, making Whitebeard himself far more effective than the treaty signed with the World Government 200 years before his death. Whitebeard was the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, directly controlling an enormous pirate fleet of 1,600 pirates divided into 16 divisions, each one being led by an incredibly powerful division commander. A testament to his power is the fact that the Seven Warlords of the Sea and World Government used virtually all their power to prepare to fight him. Whitebeard's powers were so vast that few would dare challenge him or any of his crew, making Ace, Crocodile, Aokiji, Kizaru, Akainu, Blackbeard, Kaido, and Luffy a few very brave and powerful people. In the past, Ace tried to attack Whitebeard over a hundred times, with each attempt resulting in subsequent failure and injury; Whitebeard's retaliation was so effortless that he was able to counterattack even while sleeping. After Akainu killed Ace, Whitebeard brutally injured him, with the Admiral being practically helpless in response to Whitebeard's power, temporarily defeating him in a relatively short battle with a mere two attacks. Another example of his power is his "fight" with Shanks; when their weapons clashed, the heavens split in two. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Whitebeard was given the title of the "strongest man in the world" for his physical power, which is far superior to even a giant. During the Marineford War, Whitebeard completely overpowered vast numbers of strong Marine officers and giants with tremendous physical might, such as Vice Admiral Lonz, with only one hand and supplemented by his Devil Fruit powers. Whitebeard blocked a two-handed downward swing from the giant Vice Admiral John Giant with only one hand on his bisento, extinguished the flames of one of Akainu's molten rocks with just a single breath, and prevented a massive paddle ship from advancing using only one hand. He could jump to great heights to attack large opponents, such as John Giant. He could move at considerable speeds, having snuck up on Akainu, with the latter only realizing it once his soldiers yelled at him to watch out. The very fact that he launched a surprise attack on the admiral, one with very acute hearing, also demonstrates that Whitebeard could be impressively stealthy, despite his gigantic size. Whitebeard appeared to have debilitating health problems, possibly stemming from his advanced age and excessive drinking. When not in battle, he was always surrounded by nurses, used oxygen tubes, and was hooked up to intravenous tubes and life support systems; despite this, he used to literally drink sake by the barrel. However, Marco noted that Whitebeard's health had gotten worse, and he no longer possessed the reflexes to avoid Squard's surprise attack, which was, in the past, something easy for him to achieve. Even with his health issues, Whitebeard was still considered the world's most dangerous and powerful pirate, being able to be on equal level with his fellow Emperors including the immensely powerful Kaido and Charlotte Linlin, which raises the question of how powerful he must have been in his prime. His physical resistance and pain tolerance were tremendous: he was able to keep fighting despite the number of life-threatening injuries he sustained, which included part of his head being burned off. This also proves that Whitebeard possessed enormous amounts of stamina and endurance; no matter how much damage he took throughout the battle, Whitebeard continued to press forward and fight, only stopping once almost all of the Blackbeard Pirates collectively shot and brutally stabbed him to death at point-blank range. It was shown that even in his old age, in a heavily wounded state and without access to his Devil Fruit and Haki powers, he could near-effortlessly take down a Warlord-level opponent, as demonstrated in his fight against Blackbeard. He sustained 267 sword wounds, 152 gunshot wounds, and 46 wounds from cannonballs, and got half of his head blasted off, resulting in 465 injuries in total. In addition, Whitebeard was on the receiving end of one of Kizaru's laser beams and two of Akainu's magma blasts. Whitebeard also received a brutal assault from the Blackbeard Pirates. However, even after taking so much damage in his already weakened state, he died standing, an impressive feat when compared to other characters. Even Teach was shocked by Whitebeard's tenacity. Combat Skills Fighting Style Devil Fruit :Main article: Tremor-Tremor Fruit The Tremor-Tremor Fruit (グラグラの実, Gura Gura no Mi; literally meaning "Fruit of the Tremor-Tremor") a Paramythia-type Devil Fruit, that was eaten by Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate, which allows him to create vibrations (or "quakes"), which thus making him a "Tremor Human" (震動人間, Shindō Ningen) and which was considered the strongest Devil Fruit within the Paramythia class. According to Sengoku, Whitebeard had the power to destroy the world. With the power of this Devil Fruit, Whitebeard could create powerful shockwaves by shattering the air like glass. These shock waves then would be redirected into the ground, resulting in earthquakes and, if under the seafloor, tsunamis. He could create these shockwaves in the air, rendering airborne attacks ineffective. He could also use these shockwaves to attack enemies, with either widespread or specific targets. Whitebeard's powers also allowed him to create a quake bubble around his hand or bisento to increase the power of his physical attacks, as well as manipulate the air with his hands to tilt the environment around him. He also used his bisento to slash the air, which caused a massive explosion and the collapse of a tower in Marineford. Whitebeard could also use these shockwaves to block physical attacks as well as non-physical attacks, making his Devil Fruit powers excellent for both offensive and defensive capabilities. Techniques * Seaquake (海震, Kaishin; literally meaning "Seaquake"): Whitebeard literally "cracks" the air with a punch and sends devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing. These shock waves can pass through and damage almost any substance, tearing it apart. * Severe Earthquake (激震, Gekishin; literally meaning "Severe Earthquake"): A very close range strike of "Seaquake", causing severe damage, as John Giant and Akainu both suffered. The siege walls in Marineford are made of a special material that is able to resist damage and diffuse the power of this attack. The three Navy Admirals were also capable of blocking this attack from reaching the execution platform. Whitebeard was also able to passively summon vibrations around himself, which protected him from being frozen by Aokiji as vibrations cannot be frozen. In the anime it was also used to deflect cannon balls back to their source. * Oscillating Throw (兜割, Kabutowari; literally meaning "Helmet Break"): Whitebeard focuses all of his great power to a single point, otherwise known as a hypocenter (given the appearance of a bubble of sorts), to make a concentrated, explosion-like attack. So far, he has been shown capable of using this attack through both his fist and the blade of his bisento. He first used this technique to defeat the giant Vice-Admiral Lonz with a single blow. In the anime, he also demonstrated the ability to stretch out a quake bubble to form a protective barrier capable of blocking bazooka fire. Also in the anime, Whitebeard has shown he can create such bubble on his foot, making a devastating stomp. * Halberd Rakshasa (刀羅刹, Naginata Rasetsu; literally meaning "Halberd Rakshasa"): Whitebeard surrounds his bisento with the same bubble to greatly increase its striking power and range. * The Man who Shakes the World (島揺らし, Shima Yurashi; literally meaning "Island Shaking"): Whitebeard "grabs" an entire area, by grabbing and pulling on the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shifting it. Using this, he was capable of tilting the entire island of Marineford and the sea around it. This technique was capable of destroying buildings and throwing a giant off of his feet in the process. * One Man Army (一騎当千, Ikkitōsen; literally meaning "Matchless Warrior" or "Mighty Hero"): Whitebeard swing his bisento, sending waves of vibrations at his opponents. This was first used in One Piece: Pirate Warriors. It is one of Whitebeard's special moves and requires one special gauge to perform. * Heaven and Earth (天地鳴動, Tenchi Meidō; literally meaning "Heaven and Earth Rumbling"): Whitebeard grabs the air and pulls it downwards. Then once it gets low enough, all of the opponents get tossed into the sky and fall back down. It is one of Whitebeard's special moves and requires two special gauges to perform. It is similar in execution to The Man who Shakes the World, but doesn't tilt the earth itself. It is also used by Double-Ability Teach, who needs only one special gauge to perform the attack. * Strongest Rampage: Following a jump Whitebeard slams down on the ground sending vibrations into it causing a small earthquake where he lands. This technique appears as Whitebeard's special movement in One Piece: Burning Blood. * Silent Rage: Whitebeard charges his power into his hand then punches the opponent smashing them into the ground unleashing vibrations, then attacks the opponent with his bisento several times before fling the opponent into the air, then changes a Seaquake which he hits the opponent point blank in mid-air as they are falling back to the ground. This technique is Whitebeard's Ultimate attack in One Piece: Burning Blood. Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki Whitebeard was one of the few people to have mastered all three kinds of Haki. Observation Haki :Main article: Observation Haki With his Observation Haki, Whitebeard foresaw all of Ace's attempts to kill him, even while asleep, retaliating to each assault and launching the young pirate away great distances, often causing damage to the ship while doing so. In the bay of Marineford, he predicted Crocodile's sudden attack but did not move, knowing that Monkey D. Luffy would block it. However, due to his age and worsening health, he failed to predict Squard's attempted betrayal and it was Billy who saved him, something which, Billy had noted and according to Marco, was totally unexpected from the even the Four Emperors. Armament Haki :Main article: Armament Haki His control over Armament Haki was such that he could, in most cases, negate the intangibility of Logia-based Devil Fruits. In the past, he was able to defeat Crocodile (though it is unknown if the former Warlord had already eaten his Devil Fruit) and to beat Ace more than one hundred times. The split in the heavens provoked by his clash with Shanks and Rex during the meeting of the Whitebeard Pirates and the Red-Haired Pirates was the result of the amazing Armament Haki imbued in their weapons. During the Paramount War, Whitebeard successfully landed blows on Akainu where Marco and Vista failed to do so with their own Armament Haki. Conqueror's Haki :Main article: Conqueror's Haki He possessed Conqueror's Haki, though he was never seen using it. During the Paramount War, he was on the verge of using it against some of the World Government's executioners to protect Ace, but failed because of a sudden illness attack. He is capable of using this form of Haki in the video games One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 and One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, as well as One Piece: Burning Blood. Feats Strength level * Was known as the "Strongest Man in the World". * Stops a giant galleon ship moving at full force speed with one hand. * Easily sends several elite navy soldiers flying with a single casual wave. * Casually breaks a giant's axe and easily tosses a giant like a ragdoll. * Clashed with Shank's sword with his bisento which split the sky. * With his bisento, easily catches one of Akainu's magma attacks. * Able to match Akainu's powerful magma attacks, which is hotter than Ace's fire abilities. * Easily kills a giant with a single quake punch. * With a swipe of his finger, tilts an entire island and the surrounding ocean. * Casually destroys glaciers larger than the surrounding mountain with his Tremor-Tremor Fruit powers. * With his Tremor-Tremor Fruit powers, punched Akainu with enough force to split an entire island. * Almost sank an entire island even when half dead. * Can create tsunamis that dwarfs the surrounding mountains with sea quakes. * With his quake powers, punches out a giant causing shockwaves to destroy a town even with the admirals redirecting the attack. * Easily destroy ice attacks from Kuzan and his body with a casual air punch. * Stated to have the power to destroy the entire world with his Devil Fruit ability. Speed * Even when sleeping, effortlessly dodges Ace's attacks. * Easily kept up with Luffy who was sent flying by Kizaru. * Managed to get a drop on Akainu, who handled Luffy's speed and has precognition. * Intercepted Kizaru, who was travelling in his light form. Durability * Suffered from 267 stabbings, 152 bullets shot and 46 cannon shots yet was still standing. * Casually breaks out being frozen by Kuzan with ease. * Tanked a laser beam from Kizaru, which can easily destroy one Maingroves massive trees. * Shrugged off having being hit by a blow by Akainu and still able to fight. * Withstood getting shot and stabbed by Blackbeard's pirates before succumbing his injuries. * Withstood a stab from Squard. * Endured having his insides burned by Akainu's magma, which evaporates steel swords, all while having a heart attack. Skill * Was one of the four emperors for many years. * Is a old, longtime rival to Gol D. Rodger, who is the king of pirates. * His Tremor-Tremor Fruit powers caused several catastrophes across the world. * Easily defeated Portgas D. Ace and his crew, and made them join his crew. * Created the most strongest crew in the world. * Inflicted more damage to the marines than his entire crew and allies did combined. * Even when he was about to die, almost killed Blackbeard. * With his dying breath, confirmed that One Piece exists and caused a new age of piracy. Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Typical Devil Fruit Weakness: Even though he wields the most powerful Paramythia Devil Fruit ever, he still possesses the weakness of every devil fruit user. He can't swim and will sink like an anchor, and if he was submerged into water waist deep he'll be paralyze and his abilities will be nullified same goes to Sea-Prism Stone. * Illness: Despite being extremely strong, he still suffers from heart attacks in inopportune times. He is also old so he wasn't rally in his prime. * Doesn't really dodge attacks, and is more of a tanker. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Whitebeard fought with a very heavy polearm called a bisento (a more massive version of the japanese naginata), and was immensely skilled with it. The weapon's size is massive, fitting that of its owner, with a striped pole (with the stripes being all plain brown in the anime, but red and yellow in the manga) ending in a spherical edge, and a large, curved blade attached to the pole with a golden part, decorated by what looks like a sea snake, with a thin part of it protruding onto the blade itself. He can channel his Tremor-Tremor Fruit powers for extra power. With Whitebeard's immense power and skill, the bisento was strong enough to clash with Shanks' saber, which caused the clouds (and even the heavens) to split. Whitebeard usually employed the bisento with both hands, but could also use it proficiently with just one hand. Most of the time he kept it in his right hand, though he occasionally planted its blade in the ground in order to use both of his hands for his Devil Fruit. The bisento could be used in conjunction with his Devil Fruit and Armament Haki to increase the already great damage it could inflict, as well as to neutralize any potential Devil Fruit defense his opponents may possess. The bisento is extremely durable, having stopped Akainu's magma attack without melting or receiving any visible damage, though this may have resulted from Whitebeard coating it with Armament Haki. It sustained a two-handed downward swing from giant Vice-Admiral John Giant as well. After Whitebeard's death, it became a marking for his burial site, with his coat, a bouquet of flowers, and the crew's flag hanging from it. Two years after Whitebeard's death, the weapon still showed completely no signs of decay in spite of two years of weathering the elements, further demonstrating its durability. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Younger Days "You're a pirate and you're not interested in treasure? What exactly are you looking for... eh, Newgate!?" :—A crewmate asking Whitebeard what he wants. Clashing of the Crews The End of an Era Expectations and Murder Synopsis ''One Piece'' Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc Water 7 Saga Post-Enies Lobby Arc Summit War Saga "We have already angered....the ruler of the seas." :—Garp on the upcoming war. Marineford Arc Postmortem From the Decks of the World Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance War at Marineford Gallery Translation and Dub Issues * Whitebeard's real name, was spelled "Ward Newgate" in the English dub, for means and reason yet to be known or explained. As confirmed in One Piece Yellow: Grand Elements, Newgate's official English epithet is "Whitebeard", despite him having no actual beard. In the Japanese language, there are no distinct terms for beard or mustache; instead, Whitebeard's name contains the word "Hige", which is a blanket term for facial hair. Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Poseidon - Wikipedia article on the Greek god Whitebeard shares a resemblance with. * Edward Newgate One Piece Encyclopedia * Edward Newgate Koei Wiki * Edward Newgate Heroes Wiki Notes & Trivia * Universal Studios of Japan built a replica of the original Ace's and Whitebeard's tombs. Whitebeard's epitaph says: "Edward Newgate, captain of the Whitebeard pirates, here lies a great captain and father, liberated from the exhausting role and labor, who captained the Moby Dick in the spectacular Era of Pirates". * He is one of three characters whose name comes from the real life Blackbeard, otherwise known as Edward Teach; the others being Thatch. * In the 5th Japanese Fan Poll, Whitebeard ranked the 26th most popular character in One Piece, making him the third most popular of the Whitebeard Pirates and the second most popular Emperor. * A pirate with a similar crescent-shaped mustache, Galley, can be seen in Oda's early "Romance Dawn" one shots. * Throughout the Battle of Marineford, Whitebeard received 267 sword wounds, 152 gunshot wounds and 46 wounds from cannonballs — adding up to a total of 465 injuries at the time of death. Despite this, there was not a single scar on Whitebeard's back showing cowardice. * In a SBS, Oda jokingly stated that Whitebeard once had a dog, Stefan, with a mustache similar to his own. * Whitebeard is been widely regarded as the "strongest man" in the world. In comparison, the Emperor Kaido is said to be the "strongest creature" in the world, though the extent of his powers remains unknown. At one time, Krieg falsely proclaimed himself to be the "strongest man" while Whitebeard was still alive. * Oda explains in an extra pamphlet (that came with the first initial copies of Databook Yellow or otherwise known as, One Piece Yellow: Grand Elements in celebration of the series's 10th anniversary) titled, "One Piece Paradise Vol. 2", that Whitebeard was directly modeled after the barkeep of the pub he used to frequent with his previous manager. This barkeeper passed away in 2007. * The Newgate Prison was a notorious prison in London, active during the Golden Age of Piracy, and where many infamous pirates (and other criminals) were incarcerated; including William Kidd and members of the original "King of the Pirates" Henry Every's crew. * In the 6th Japanese Fan Poll, Whitebeard ranked 28th. * At 72 years old, he is the oldest known Emperor in the series. * A pirate with a similar crescent-shaped mustache, Galley, can be seen in Oda's early "Romance Dawn" one shots. * Oda explained in an extra pamphlet (that came with initial copies of Databook Yellow) titled "One Piece Paradise Vol. 2", that Whitebeard was directly modeled after the barkeep of the pub he used to frequent with his previous manager. This barkeeper passed away in 2007. * Whitebeard shares several characteristics with the legendary warrior monk, Musashibo Benkei. A popular figure in Japanese folklore, Benkei was said to have been five times the size of a normal man, possessed inhuman strength, and wielded a naginata as his weapon of choice. He famously died in a standing position, with his body riddled with arrows and spears. Category:Characters